


The Fourth Horseman

by ladyofbrileith



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-07 00:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofbrileith/pseuds/ladyofbrileith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Caspian's Quickening was a dark one that drove Duncan across the line?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fourth Horseman

**Author's Note:**

> This was possibly the first piece of fanfic I wrote, 15 years ago. I wince a bit at it now, but I still sort of like where the seeds of my interests started, so I figured I'd post it as an archive piece. I hope people enjoy it as the freshman effort it was. :-)

"Join me, or die,” Kronos said with an evil grin.

Methos considered the matter. “Well, since you put it that way, welcome back brother.”

Kronos’ grin grew even wider. “I thought you’d see it my way. You always were a survivor.”

“It’s what I do best,” Methos said, his face unreadable.

“I don’t know if I can trust you though,” Kronos mused.

Methos smiled. “What do you want me to do?”

“Ah, you still catch on quick. What I want you to do is…kill MacLeod.”

Methos carefully made his face go blank. “If you think that’s best.” He thought quickly.

“You have another idea?”

“We could make him join us. He’d be a powerful ally,” Methos said carefully.

“Not even you can make that happen, Methos,” Kronos said. “Kill him.”

“Let me try.”

“You have a plan?”

“Always. I knew you’d find me, and I knew you’d want a stellar band again. I’ve been building it.”

“With MacLeod?”

“The seeds are planted, brother.”

“Well, then, we’ll try it your way, my clever friend, but if it doesn’t work, you take his head or I take yours. Are we clear?”

“Crystal.”

* * * * * * * * *

Methos wandered into the gym and felt MacLeod’s presence immediately.

“Methos!” Duncan exclaimed, walking over.

“I see you made it home okay. I was worried about you,” Methos watched Duncan’s face carefully.

“Yeah, thanks.” The Highlander sounded distracted.

“Look, MacLeod, I was thinking that it might be a good idea to get out of town for a while. I’ve got some business that needs attending to, and I thought you might like to go with me.”

Duncan looked surprised at the invitation. “This is a first.”

“Yeah, well, I just don’t feel like being alone this time. No big deal, of course, but I could use the company.” Just then, Methos felt the presence of another Immortal. The elevator door raised and out stepped Cassandra. His eyes widened.

“You,” she exclaimed.

“you don’t know me! MacLeod who is this?”

Mac grabbed Cassandra as she lunged at Methos. He listened in bewilderment as she poured out her tale. He looked at his friend, who was denying it all. Who was telling the truth?

Methos hurried out. “that did not go well,” he muttered to himself.

* * * * * *

Duncan walked over to where Methos was packing his Jeep. “Going somewhere.”

“I told you I was. Still want to come?”

“Is what she said true?”

“Let it be, MacLeod.”

“Is what she said true?”

“Yes, is that what you want to hear.”

“It’s enough.”

Methos grabbed Duncan, “No it isn’t enough. Cassandra was nothing, her village was nothing…” he launched into the speech he’d prepared should this moment ever come. He worked himself into a fine frenzy remembering the power, the lust, the greed. Duncan’s eyes glazed over from the force of the passion behind Methos’ words. He’d never imagined his mild-mannered friend like this. “The answer is yes, oh yes.” Methos finished.

“We’re through,” Duncan said, trying to sound certain, but something inside of him had responded to Methos’ tirade. Something that remembered the freedom of giving into the darkside of himself. He remembered Culloden and he remembered the year before, the Captain and his lovely wife and Sean’s Quickening. He’d tasted that power, he knew it, he…what was he thinking? He looked at Methos, who was watching him carefully.

“What have you done?”

Methos lifted his head arrogantly, “Nothing yet. But we will.”

“You’re joining Kronos again?”

“Yes.”

“After everything. After Alexa? What would she think?”

Methos didn’t even wince. His eyes were dead, but fiery, like the gates of hell. “Alexa doesn’t matter anymore. She’s dead, like all the rest.”

Duncan stepped back from the fire in Methos’ eyes, as if it would burn him.

“You can still come, if you want to,” Methos offered with a chilly smile. “We don’t have to be through.”

“No! I can’t,” Duncan said, appalled, yet oddly interested.

“Fine.” Methos got in the jeep and drove away.

* * * * * * *

Bordeaux, France

Caspian’s Quickening hit Duncan hard. He saw Silas coming for him and dove over the bridge into the waters below. Thoughts of his Dark Quickening ran through him, and he wondered why he’d entered the sacred pool. This immersion was different, this one plunged him into a darkness that embraced his soul, like a long lost lover. He surfaced, and he felt fire in his eyes.

* * * * * *

Duncan entered Kronos’ enclave confidently. Kronos and Methos met him on the stairs.

“Think of Cassandra,” Kronos warned. “Her life for yours.”

“Kill her,” Duncan said. “I don’t care. In fact, I’ll do it for you if you want. She’s always annoyed me.”

“What?”  
“You win. Take my soul, take my heart, but I’m keeping my head,” Duncan smiled coldly.

Kronos looked like he suspected a trick, but Methos smiled. Duncan’s eyes reflected the fire back at him.

“Take him to her,” he told Kronos softly.

Cassandra cried out with joy as Duncan approached. That joy turned to fear as she saw his eyes. “Duncan?”

He grinned. “Duncan’s not here anymore,” he said in a sing song voice.

Silas frowned, confused, but pulled Cassandra out when Kronos motioned him too. Duncan raised his katana and took off her head with one smooth stroke. Her Quickening lit the room, throwing the Horsemen to their knees.

When it was over, Methos helped Duncan to his feet. The same fire burned in their eyes.

“I always said if I lost one, it would be Caspian. Welcome, Brother. Again, we are four.”

“We ride?” Silas asked.

“Oh yes,” Kronos said, pushing the buttons on his remote control.

“We ride,” Duncan echoed.

Methos smiled. His plans always were perfect.


End file.
